


lazy day

by moehak



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, They're engaged, This is supposed to be cute, restaurant owner sangyeon, thats it lol, writer jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moehak/pseuds/moehak
Summary: Jacob really loves when Sangyeon stays home.





	lazy day

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i've sorta recently joined the fandom ;; and i really fell in love with sangcob (lmao even before i got into tbz i saw the Boy mv and was like lol i ship them) anyways this is my contribution(?) I'm writing a lot of other stuff too hehe

Jacob was awoken by the soft, warm light that shone through the window. His legs were tangled with his fiancé's. Sangyeon, the said fiancé, was hugging Jacob while he lightly snored. Jacob smiled at Sangyeon's messy bedhead and his cute sleeping face. It was funny to see Sangyeon look not handsome but cute. Jacob kissed his fiancé's nose. He slid out of Sangyeon's grip to kiss the older man's face some more. He gave Sangyeon as many cheek kisses as he could before the elder woke up.

"Ja..cob?" Sangyeon mumbled into his pillow. Jacob only kissed Sangyeon more. The younger man ran a hand through his lover's messy bed hair. Sangyeon was blinking as Jacob only stared with a smile.

"Good morning Sangyeon hyung." Jacob gave Sangyeon another kiss. Sangyeon only mumbled incoherently before locking Jacob in his arms. The older man began to nuzzle Jacob's hair.

They took a moment to cuddle each other. Sangyeon attacking Jacob's soft cheeks with kisses. There were small Eskimo kisses. Jacob brushed his eyelashes against Sangyeon; giving the older man butterfly kisses. To which Sangyeon returned with forehead kisses.

Jacob always looked forward to these times. Sangyeon was always busy with work and almost always came home tired. Sometimes they wouldn't have any time to cuddle or give each other various kisses. Although Jacob never complained, Sangyeon always made sure to show he cared.

"You don't have to go to the restaurant today, right?" Jacob questioned with a tiny pout. Sangyeon let out a small chuckle.

"Nope, I'm all yours today." Sangyeon grinned. The younger man smiled as Sangyeon kissed his forehead again. Jacob pursed his lips; signaling for a kiss. Sangyeon gladly kissed his fiancé's lips. They decided to cuddle some more.

Jacob's stomach soon growled. It was definitely time for breakfast. He looked over and Sangyeon, who was resting his eyes. "Sangyeon hyung, I'm hungry..." Jacob hugged his elder while giving him a sweet look.

"Go eat then, there's plenty of food in the kitchen." Sangyeon replied as he opened an eye. Jacob only pouted. Sangyeon sighed; he already knew Jacob's tactic. "I own a restaurant and you want me to cook on my day off?"

"Do you want to eat cereal then?" Jacob suggested.

"No.." Sangyeon sighed.

"Then get cookin', good lookin'." Jacob shooed. Sangyeon only huffed as rolled out of their bed. The things people do for love. Jacob watched Sangyeon walk off out of the room.

-

There's something funny about Sangyeon cooking eggs in a t-shirt and boxers. Jacob can't stop his smiling. The Canadian sat observing his fiancé. He admired how handsome Sangyeon looked; even if the older man was still sleepy looking. Jacob sipped his orange juice quietly as he continued to watch Sangyeon.

Jacob got up to give Sangyeon a back hug. Sangyeon was slightly startled. The younger only held on tightly. Sangyeon didn't mind afterward, he only continued to attend to the food. "Oh.. by the way, have you finished your manuscripts?" Sangyeon asked. Jacob's eyes widened; he had completely forgotten.

"Shoot.." Jacob whispered to himself. He let go of Sangyeon and began to think.

"I take that as a no." Sangyeon assumed. Jacob quickly ran to their room to fetch his laptop. Sangyeon only sighed as he flipped the sizzling bacon onto its other side. "Don't get upset when Sunwoo comes here yelling and fussing." Sangyeon warned.

Jacob began typing rapidly. He drank all his orange juice before Sangyeon could serve breakfast. Sangyeon lightly chuckled as he watched Jacob. Breakfast was soon swerved and Jacob abandoned his laptop for bacon and eggs.

He's reminded of the joys of being engaged to a restaurant owner. Sangyeon rambled on about his work and how his employees nearly started a fire. Jacob listened attentively like he always did. He didn't mind Sangyeon's ramblings, the man worked hard, he needed a place to vent.

The two retreated to their bed. Jacob was cuddled up in the older man's arms. He really loved these moments. He felt so sleepy and warm. The Canadian wished his lover could be home more often. "Hey, don't you have work to finish?" Sangyeon reminded. Jacob groaned softly into the older man's chest. "You should hurry and finish," he suggested.

Jacob pouted as he looked at Sangyeon. "Hyung, I just want to spend quality time with you." He complained. The brunette sighed as he looked at his lover with puppy eyes. Sangyeon only pulled Jacob to his chest.

"Okay, okay, I guess we can stay like this a little more." Sangyeon said as he kissed Jacob's forehead.


End file.
